Blanquito
by FlorLee329
Summary: Un día normal en el rukongai, una estudiante de shinigami, un chico de cabellos blancos, una sandia... ¿Es eso lo que se necesita para darse cuenta de lo que hay entre ellos no es más que una amistad, no, mejor dicho, una hermandad?... OneShot


**¡Konbanwa Minna-sama!**

Esta es la primera historia que escribo de Bleach, por favor aconséjenme n_n. Esta historia se centra en Toshiro-sama y Momo-san, pero antes que la lean tengo que aclararles: No tengo nada contra esa pareja (lean la historia y sabrán de lo que hablo n_n). En este fic cambié las razones por las que Toshiro-sama se volvió Shinigami, aunque no es tan distinta, supongamos que Toshiro-sama se encontró antes con Rangiku-san, solo que _ese _hecho lo impulsó a tomar por completo la decisión. Sin nada más que decir, que comience la historia xD

**Declaración: **Los personajes de Bleach le pertenecen a Tite Kubo, TvTokyo y Shonen Jump, no a mi (si eso fuera el personaje principal sería Toshiro-sama xD). Los utilizo sin fines de lucro, mero entretenimiento.

**Advertencias: **One-Shot, OOC y muy poco Toshiro x Momo, un final un poco trágico y dramático.

* * *

**Blanquito **

El sol brillaba con gran intensidad, iluminando la casa de madera en la que vivía junto a su abuela. Era de mañana, hacía calor y el sol hacía que su piel ardiera, pero eso no le importaba, tenía que terminar el encargo de su abuela. Sus blancos cabellos despeinados eran mecidos por la brisa que chocaba contra su rostro humedecido por algunas gotas de sudor. Se detuvo unos segundos para levantar su mirada turquesa y recorrer con ella el panorama que lo rodeaba. Agachó de nuevo su mirada al no encontrar algo nuevo y volvió a recoger las legumbres maduras de la pequeña huerta de su abuela.

Su kimono masculino blanco con bordes azules se meció al ritmo del viento, mientras que caminaba hacia la casa de nueva cuenta, pero el grito en forma de saludo de la reconocida voz de su _amiga _lo distrajo por completo. Frunció el ceño al ver la vestimenta que llevaba puesta: un kimono como al que utilizaban las sacerdotisas en color rojo y blanco, el uniforme de los aprendices a shinigami.

_ ¿Qué haces aquí, Hinamori? ¿No deberías estar en la escuela?_ cuestionó mientras abría la puerta de entrada de la pequeña casa, sosteniendo con su mano libre una canasta con legumbres.

_ Solo vine a visitar, no tienes que ponerte así, Shiro-chan_ la joven de cabellos castaños infló las mejillas haciendo un aparente puchero mientras entraba por la puerta de la barandilla que rodeaba el terreno.

_ No me llames así_ frunció el ceño con más fuerza mientras varias venas saltaban en su frente.

_ Te llamaré por tu apellido cuando entres a la academia de Shinigamis_ repuso antes de entrar en la pequeña casa donde una pequeña anciana cortaba en rebanadas una sandia, pero la mujer levantó su mirada para ver a quien había entrado.

_ Ara, Momo-san, bienvenida, cuánto tiempo sin verte_ soltó la mujer sonriéndole a la joven, quien correspondió el saludo amablemente diciendo un _Hola, abuela._

_ Aquí están las verduras, abuela_ informó el peliblanco dejando la canastilla al lado de la mujer de canoso cabello.

_ Momo-san, ¿Por qué no comen sandia afuera mientras yo termino de preparar el almuerzo?_ propuso la anciana teniéndole una bandeja con rebanadas de sandia.

_ Claro_ aceptó contenta mientras tomaba el contenedor para luego salir seguida del chico de cabellos blancos.

Los pájaros cantaban y el sol irradiaba su luminosa energía mientras ellos solo comían la fruta roja sin decir ni una palabra. Así, hasta que la joven decidió romper el silencio.

_ Oye, Shiro-chan…

_ No me llames de ese modo, tonta_ su arrogante tono molestó un poco a la joven, pero dejó que su enfado se esfumara junto al suspiro que soltó con resignación.

_ Te llamaré así todo el tiempo que sea necesario para que entiendas que eres mi apreciado _hermano menor__ el comentario hizo que el chico de cabello blanco abriera los ojos con sorpresa, para dirigir su mirada turquesa al encuentro de la de su acompañante, que sonreía tiernamente.

_ ¿Qué es lo que quieres decir con eso?_ articuló esa pregunta con muy poca fuerza, sin entender lo que pasaba por la mente de su acompañante.

_ Que tu, yo y la abuela somos una familia, Shiro-chan, y por eso nos debemos de cuidar entre nosotros_ escuchar esas palabras hizo que un extraño brillo inundara los ojos turquesa de su interlocutor, pero él desvió la mirada para sonreír sarcástico.

_ ¿Te llegó un momento de profundidad o qué?

_ ¡ ¿Qué quieres decir con eso, Shiro-chan? !_ su tono de voz sonó espeluznantemente amenazador, pero a él no le afectó en lo absoluto

_ Es obvio que tenga que cuidarte. Tu sola no puedes ni matar a una mosca_ la sonrisa sarcástica se convirtió en una altanera mientras tomaba otra rebanada de sandia.

_ ¡Tu…!_ amenazó con ahorcar a su acompañante, pero se detuvo al sentir una presencia familiar

_ ¡Hinamori-kun! ¡Ya es tarde!_ exclamó un joven rubio desde afuera del terreno, acompañado por un pelirrojo con mirada molesta

_ ¡Ah! ¡Ya voy!_ gritó nerviosa por haber olvidado su responsabilidad_ Shiro-chan, dile a la abuela que me fui a la academia, nos vemos luego_ tal fue su apuro que no se dio cuenta cuando besó al niño en la mejilla antes de salir al encuentro de sus compañeros de clase.

Sus mejillas se tiñeron de carmesí cuando sintió el contacto de la joven, pero al parecer a ella no le importo. Desconcertado, se levantó lentamente, para caminar con la bandeja sin sandia hasta la puerta de la casa. Fue entonces cuando se percató de la extraña presencia que se encontraba dentro a la casa.

Se apresuró a entrar, encontrándose con el ensangrentado cadáver de lo que alguna vez fue su abuela junto a un pequeño y escurridizo monstruo que al parecer la había atacado por las espaldas. Sus ojos turquesas temblaron, justo antes de que un grito lleno de dolor se escapara de sus labios, junto a una potente energía que destruyó parte de la casa, junto al pequeño hollow.

Desde ese momento supo que debería proteger solo a una persona: A su querida _hermana mayor_, que no era capaz de matar a una mosca por sí sola, ni mucho menos detectar la presencia de un simple hollow…

_**¡Fin!

* * *

**_

Hehe ^-^, ¿Qué les pareció? Por favor denme sus comentarios, los necesito para saber lo que opinan de mi primer historia de Bleach ^-^…

Próximamente escribiré un IchiHime que se llama _**Bajo las luces de año nuevo**_, si les gusto esta historia –por favor- lean también esa ^-^

**¡Sayônara!**


End file.
